In many conventional cooking systems for baking ducks or roasting meats, the food item is heated directly by a heating fire. This method of direct cooking often results in uneven heating. Often, one side of the food item is over-cooked while the other side remains under-cooked. In other conventional cooking systems, a whirlwind baking method is employed. Though this method yields a more even heating of food, the fire source makes direct contact with the food item such that it is easily charred. In yet other conventional cooking systems, heating is accomplished through an earth crucible. The food is first covered with an aluminum foil for sanitary reasons. Although this may protect flavor in some ways, the resulting immersion of the food item in water and fat/grease within the covering results in a loss of desirable texture. This causes a general reduction in overall quality and taste, leading to consumer dissatisfaction.
Therefore, in accordance with the present invention, an oven structure is provided which consistently produces cooked food having great taste in a manner previously unseen. A description of the characteristics and effects of the present invention is made with reference to the following Drawings: